<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Reveal by EternalPain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431682">Baby Reveal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPain/pseuds/EternalPain'>EternalPain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPain/pseuds/EternalPain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of MC announcing the news of her pregnancy with each of the boys in their routes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jumin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC rubbed at Elizabeth the Third's back basking in the content purrs and nuzzles. Humming happily leaning back onto the pile of pillows that she set up to keep herself comfortable as she waited on her husband to get back from work since she wanted to tell him the news in person.</p><p> Jumin and MC have been trying to have a baby for two years. The both of them soon began to give up and decided it was okay if they were unable to have children of their own, even just recently they looked into adoption both of them glad to still have the option to raise a child together. But finally, after two years of endless attempts, MC's finally been able to conceive a baby.</p><p> Even the idea of her actually having a baby brings her to the verge of tears. Smiling she continued to stroke the back of Elizabeth enjoying the feeling of the happy cat on her lap.</p><p>Shutting her golden eyes to rest for the time she had to wait for her husband to get off later that night.</p><p> The sound of the door opening and shutting was loud throughout the quiet penthouse. Jumin walked into his home not seeing his loving wife waiting on the couch with Elizabeth the Third where she usually is during the week. </p><p>“Honey?” Jumin walked into the living room looking anywhere that would indicate where his wife would be. Glancing over the dark room seeing a light was on in their bedroom. Jumin quietly walked into the room seeing MC lying on the bed with Elizabeth still on her lap napping along with her. Jumin softly smiled at the scene before him pulling off his coat and tie resting them neatly at the end of the bed.</p><p>Jumin gently put himself on the bed beside MC who started to stir in her sleep flipping over on her side causing Elizabeth to jump off the bed, leaving the room so the lovebirds could have some time to themselves. Moving closer to the other draping his arm on MC's side resting his chin on top of her head embracing his wife lovingly.</p><p> MC slowly opened her eyes seeing the white shirt of her husband and the familiar scent of his gentle cologne. Nuzzling her nose into his chest gaining his attention and letting him know she was awake.</p><p> “I missed you Honey Bunny.” MC softly spoke. Jumin chuckled to himself from the silly nickname kissing MC's forehead. “I missed you too, my love,” he affirmed silverily</p><p> MC pulled herself back looking Jumin in the eye kissing Jumin on the lips moving to his forehead placing more kisses scattered around his face cupping his cheeks. Jumin let out a sigh of content letting himself bathe in the affection he was receiving from his wife. </p><p> Pulling back MC delicately placed one more kiss on his lips then resting her forehead on his lovingly gazing into his gentle grey eyes that to MC were pools of unbelievable amounts of love and affection. She surprised herself when she realized she felt like she was falling in love all over again with Jumin. They've been together happily for four years now. The first two years were for getting used to domestic life with each other. Still, MC couldn't help but love him more with every day that past.</p><p> “I'm happy to know that after all these years I can still find peace and comfort by your side.” Jumin whispered. MC smiled sweetly ducking her head into his shirt. “I might just cry.” Jumin let out a huffed laugh in response. They sat in a comfortable silence that made MC a little nervous about announcing the big news, but she had to do it to relieve herself due to the weight of the exciting reveal.</p><p> "I have something important to tell you." MC whispered to Jumin raising her head up from against his chest. Jumin rested his head on MC's shoulder nuzzling the side of his head into her neck shutting his eyes. “And what would that be?” MC ran her fingers through her husband's soft hair enjoying the warmth that surrounded her. </p><p> MC pulled herself away from Jumin's comforting embrace so there would be a small gap between the two.</p><p> “Jumin...I'm pregnant.”</p><p> Jumin stared at her for a long while. MC didn't worry herself with the silence her golden eyes glossing over with tears her face bearing a soft smile.</p><p> Silently Jumin raised his hand to her stomach. “You're pregnant.” repeating it to himself as if to tell himself it was true.</p><p> Jumin pulled himself closer to MC's stomach wrapping his arms around her waist being gentle as to not squeeze MC to hard to not harm the baby. MC carded her fingers through Jumin's hair soothing him as she waited for him to process the news. </p><p> Placing a single kiss on top of her not yet existing baby bump that was underneath her dress. He pulled himself back up so that the two were face to face sweetly kissing her. MC smiled into the kiss delicately placing her hands on his cheeks so to keep Jumin's face close to hers.</p><p> “I’m so happy, finally we can raise a family of our own.” MC caressed Jumin’s cheek knowing that everything would be alright when they raise their baby together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of rustling trees in the wind had a calming atmosphere as one might guess. Sitting on a picnic blanket reading a book was a common afternoon for MC watching her daughter Lucy playing with the grass and rubbing the patterns of leaves onto paper. She was used to the routine. She was content by her husband's side with their daughter. </p><p>  She glanced up at the beautiful man beside her seeing the easel and tray of paints. Smiling sweetly she raised the book up close to her face as a way to gain her husband's attention. Of course, it did the trick.</p><p>The man smiled, glancing over at MC playfully. “Now what are you doing, Sweetheart?” The mint haired man put down his paintbrushes getting up from his stool to sit on the blanket in front of MC. He grabbed the book gently from her grasp closing it to hold her hands.</p><p>“I just wanted to get my husband's attention, now that I have it I don't know what to do with it.” MC dramatically says looking to the side. Jihyun chuckled moving over to sit beside his wife. With her head on his shoulder, she smiled to herself.</p><p> The slight shift of his shoulders as he breathes and the soft rhythm of his heart was a quiet lullaby to MC’s ears. Being sure to listen for the rustle of Lucy moving around on the grass.</p><p>She closed her eyes resting her hand on her stomach, remembering the gift she had for Jihyun. She pushed herself up pulling out a box that was hidden behind the tree she leaned on. Jihyun quickly noticed the box in her hands.</p><p>“Why are you giving me a gift? I don't remember there being any special occasions today.” MC giggled at his question shaking her head in reply. “No, I just wanted to give you a gift. Felt like it was a great time for you to have it.” She handed him the box that held her little surprise. </p><p>He stared at her a little bit longer but opened it anyway. As he opens the lid it was full of light pink and blue wrapper. He pulled the paper out to reveal a soft yellow pastel shirt he pulled it out and it read '1 + 1 = 3’ with doodles of birds and delicate flowers scattered throughout the shirt obviously drawn by MC herself to fill the empty space of the shirt.</p><p> Jihyun briefly looked up at MC who was smiling giddily. Putting the shirt down he then pulled out a baby bottle that had a blue rim. Jihyun was now staring wide-eyed at his wife. Already getting a good idea of where these gifts were hinting towards.</p><p>She urged him to look at the last item that was a card. Looking at the cover and it was a plain-looking card it only had a pair of baby shoes on the corner. Jihyun anxiously opened it to reveal an image of an ultrasound.</p><p>Jihyun was now holding his breath as he stared at his wife who was pulling out a bundle of fabric from her pocket them holding it in front of her belly smiling warmly revealing it was a blue baby jumper as her flabbergasted husband continued to look at her.</p><p>“...Are you serious?” he stared at her, his eyes holding a very bright light that MC only saw when she was around him earlier on in their relationship. “Yes, I'm four weeks along.” Jihyun didn't know what to stare at, his radiant wife or the belly that held his baby. His baby...</p><p> He recalls talking about having a baby with MC a while back but he never thought he'd be a dad this soon especially after just adopting Lucy. He walked up to his wife putting his hands on her stomach. Silently wrapping himself around MC hiding his face in her shoulder shakily smiling to himself. He knew he was ready to face anything the future held with Juniper by his side...for his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Update*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I never thought people would read this story. This was just me indulging myself with some soft sweet stories.</p><p>So the reason I'm making this update is to say, I'd love some ideas what to do with the rest of the boys for some reveals. I have no idea what to do next.</p><p>Sorry for the long pause, but it would really help me brain storm the rest of these stories.</p><p>I've got a rough draft with Zen in the works, but the rest of the others boys really have me stumped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may continue to try and write cause I already have two made, but I can't find the motivation to continue I'll try to continue these stories none the less</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>